Inside the Mind of a Child
by Mic and Vic
Summary: Mild Kensuke


Once upon a time there was a little boy named Ken. He liked to frolic in the fields of flowers while singing his favorite Christmas songs. While he was frolicking he would think of times past when he had received the best Christmas presents, little bouncy ball, and a ball of purple string to match his violet eyes. But this was long before the evil Kaiser had taken over. Now there was no more Christmas to be had for the Kaiser did not want anyone to be happy.  
  
The little boy was forever in his meadow, blissfully ignorant of the going ons on the Kaiser.   
  
One day, a stranger entered the land, startling chibi Ken.   
  
"Who are you!" he demanded, upset someone had entered his secret garden.   
  
"I'm Daisuke," shouted the little cinnamon headed boy, extending his hand. "But you can call me Davis."  
  
"Davis," Ken said slowly, as if testing the foreign name, staring at him quizzically.  
  
"Yep! That's my name, don't wear it out!" he shouted and laughed.  
  
"Why do you keep yelling? I can hear just fine."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Davis said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Why are you hear?" *Only the fairies and elves can come and visit me hear!* he thought to himself resentfuly.  
  
"Ken, you have to stop this."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"You know what!" Davis yelled forgetting himself.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"FI-NE," Davis said exasperated before puffing out his chest and beginning his important speech. "Ahem, Well once there was this kid and he did some bad stuff and felt kind of guilty so he kinda went down the street and talked to this lady who had this reputation as being a witch, but she wasn't really," he confided. "Anyways, he thought if he talked to this old lady she would give him something to make the guilt go away, though I'm not really sure what he did. Now the boy thinks he's under this spell and all the good in him receded to the back of the bus, I mean his mind, while the evil side controls him."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You're that stupid kid I was talking about!!!!" Davis raged, spit flying as he shook his fist.  
  
"NO!!! No I'm not, I'm happy, I'm happy as a little boy could be in a field full of daffodils and iris galore."  
  
"What kind of kid lives in a field of flowers singing Christmas songs all day?"  
  
"Um, um."  
  
"And when was the last time you had Christmas."  
  
Ken stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears. He threw himself to the ground as sobs racked his body and Davis watched him feeling out of place.  
  
"Hey, kid," he said nudging him with his foot. "You need a tissue. I uh, don't have one, BUT I could go get one."  
  
"I can't be the Kaiser, I like the flowers!!!! I want to be with the flowers."  
  
"Dude, calm down."  
  
"NO!!!" He said wailing again. Davis hauled him up to his feet and did the only thing that came to his small mind. He punched him. Ken's breath whooshed out and he fell back down and stared at Davis in shock.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked sullenly, sticking out his lower lip.  
  
"To shut you up. Worked didn't it."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Now, take a deep breath and listen to me, you are the Kaiser, you can do anything, you are the MAN! Now think about rain and sweet winter and bunnies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, never mind," Davis said with a blush. "Now, let's get out of here, we have a word to save."  
  
"Word?"  
  
"Freedom!!"  
  
"Oh. You're coming with me."  
  
"Actually no, I can't, I'm only in your head. I don't really exist you twit."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I'm not going, I'll always be with you," Davis said tapping the side of Davis' head gently. The look on Davis' face stirred something deep within Ken. Sort of how he felt when he looked at the fluffy clouds with the adorable baby bunnies lying next to him, but on a much more intense level. Candy gooey goodness, that was it exactly.  
  
"I'll do it," Ken said resolutely, standing straighter. "I'll do it for you. And for freedom."  
  
"Good boy." Davis gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared.  
  
Ken got a look of deep concentration on his face and the world tilted on its axis as the real world began to surround Ken.  
  
Wormon, Wormon his friend, was dying. As the last traces of the digimon's data disappeared Ken fell to his knees, crying softly and whispered his friend name one last time.  
  
He looked up and saw Davis, his Daisuke, he was there. Sudden hope bloomed in him, it's you, he thought unable to get the words out. He wanted to go to him, cry on his shoulder, kiss him and be held, but he knew there was no hope.   
  
Even if it was his Davis, his special special Daisuke, he was evil now, and Davis would never come near him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-  
*deep flourishing bows* We rule, we know, and we rather enjoyed ourselves writing that stupid, I mean cute little thing.   
  
Mic - Well, it was equally written, but I have a feeling any parts you didn't like were Ivvic's idea   
  
Vic - yeah whatever, what about your lame jokes. And folks, never ever wonder about the faires and elves for the bunnies will come after you!!!!   
  
Mic - BUFFY JOKE!! 


End file.
